Never Forgotten
by CrimsonLaurana
Summary: What is it like to be never forgotten? Draco would like to find out, but who will help her? Mild cussing and Risa-bashing. It seems even Dark can't crack her shell. Will Satoshi even understand the girl he met a few years ago? No one can tell. But me!
1. Meetings

CL: Here's another story.

Draco: Yes. The many readers probably already know that Laurana.

CL: I thought I told you not to call me that on here.

Draco: I am sorry. I forgot. Pleases forgive me.

CL: Of course I forgive you. I couldn't be mad at 'cha. You're like family.

Draco: Thank you sister.

CL: You are welcome. Now I am talking like you. Would you please say the disclaimer?

Draco: Yes. I will. CrimsonLaurana does not own D.N. Angel. If she did, Risa would probably be stuck in a body bag and thrown into the ocean to drown.

--

_**Never Forgotten: an entry from the diary of Aderiun Draco Kamikazawa**_

_I sometimes wonder what it would be like if I was never forgotten again, but it seems it always ends up that way._

_I am sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Aderiun Draco Kamikazawa. I am from a different dimension where Dark and Krad do not exist. Nor do the Niwa or the Hikari clan. I wish I could say more, but the rest is confidential to only the survivors of my dimension. Now I will tell you about my first day of school at Azumano Middle School and how I met those I have never seen before. By the way, I have been in this dimension for quite some time and I already know Satoshi Hiwatari/Hikari. If my nickname for him is too weird, I will try to improvise. Thank you for your time._

"Draco. It's time to get up!" my mom called. "You don't want to miss you're first day of middle school, now do you?!"

"I am coming Mother!" I called back. "You do not have to yell!"

"If I talk, you can't hear me though!" she called again as I was coming down the stairs in my uniform. "It just seems that you don't love me anymore!"

"Of course I love you Mother." I said as I hugged her. "I am just having one of those days where nothing will go as you have planned."

"I'm very sorry for yelling at you my dear. Yertz, are you done laughing yet?"

"Don't patronize me Minora." My dad spoke up. "She's just going through a phase. She'll be herself soon."

"That is not what we were talking about." Mom said. "That was last time."

"See you guys later!! Love you both!!" I called as I headed out the door. "Have a great day!!"

'_Bye's were mixed with 'See you later's. It was chaos. When I got to the tram surprisingly no one was there. I then checked my watch. It was 7:15, no wonder I was alone. I should not be surprised that Japan and American school times are this different. I ended up climbing the hill the tram uses. I went up the steps and went to the office. Inside I introduced myself and was given my schedule. I can't memorize it now, but I can find my classroom number._

_At about 7:30, I found the classroom. I walked in pretty early also. I was the only one there at the moment, but I wouldn't be surprised if people started walking in soon. Since I didn't have a desk, I went to the back of the room and sat on a table._

_After the clock chimed 8:00 o'clock, people started to come into the classroom. No one noticed me, but I recognized a blue-haired boy. A little bit before the teacher came into the classroom, a red-haired boy came into the classroom out of breathe and sat down. _

_By then I decided no one would notice me or acknowledge my presence, so I took out my sketchbook and started to draw, from memory, the front of the school. I got the brickwork done just as the teacher walked through the door with the principle behind her._

"Excuse me students, but have any of you seen our new student." the principal said. "Whoever it is seems to have gotten their schedule and disappeared."

_I jumped off the desk I was on top of and landed without a sound. I then walked quietly to the front of the room. When I got there, no one was looking at me and I had to tap the teacher's shoulder before she would look at me._

"Or the students just do not pay attention." I told her. Then in English I said. "I am a bit befuddled. Japanese is not my first language and it is a bit hard for me to speak it."

"That's all right." she said. "It'll be easier to learn if you're surrounded by people who speak it fluently."

"Thank you for that information." I said politely. "I think it will help me tremendously."

"Do you also have problems understanding it?" the principal asked with unperturbed curiosity.

"I understand it perfectly. I just can not speak it perfectly yet." I said confidently. "I hope I can learn a lot here."

"It's time to introduce yourself." the teacher said. "Is that all right?"

"Yes. It is fine." I said. "Well here goes nothing."

_**Draco. What are you doing? 1**_

_I am introducing myself to the class. 2_

_**Why?**_

_It is my first day of school you know._

_**I must've been asleep than I thought.**_

_You were out nearly a day._

_**That long?**_

_Yes._

_**I need something to occupy my time.**_

_I have my chemistry set in my backpack and some books._

_**A chemistry set, really?**_

_You never know when you will need one._

_**Yeah. You're right.**_

_By the time she got around to her introduction everyone thought she was either asleep or dead. As she was neither, she finally got to it when someone started to whisper in her ear._

"Are you awake?" the principle asked.

"Yes. I am fine. I just spaced out for little bit." I said. "Hello everyone, my name is Aderiun Draco Kamikazawa. I just moved here from America and I have an AB-type blood type."

"Who is that?" someone asked.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" another asked.

"You'll have time for questions later. Right now we need to give her a desk."

"Where may I sit?"

"Niwa, Daisuke. Where are you? Raise your hand."

The red-head from earlier raised his hand.

"Sit down behind him, Aderiun dear."

"I prefer being called Draco, if that is all right with you." I said.

_I must have forgotten earlier to tell you a few things. I'm a girl, obviously. I told you my blood type already and my name. I was born on Pluto, where my father had built a station to live in. I am 14; my height is 5'4 1/2; I have long brown hair that goes to the middle of my back that I usually have in a long braided ponytail and I have bright eyes that are pretty good mood rings, so I never know what color they will be. I was allowed to wear the boys' uniform to school after my serious distaste for the girl, and a threatened phone call to Grandfather, which was met with a very interesting side story. Sorry. I am rambling again. We will go back to the story now._

_The teacher then proceeded to call roll. I did not know any one, so I just called 'Present' to the teacher when she called my name. When she got to the Niwa boy, I noticed something off about him. The same feeling I got around 'Shi'ri. I did not know him very long, but within a couple of months my father and his adoptive father decided to have an engagement between us. 'Shi'ri and I did not take the news well. Even Peril L was against it. He does not know about 'Shi'ri's curse and my blessing, so he would not know why it is wrong to agree to the engagement. Just recently, Father found out about Peril L and has thence then called off the engagement. Kei Hiwatari does not know yet though. That is all you need to know at the moment. Good day, the teacher is has called on me to answer a question._

"Draco. What is the answer to this question?" the teacher asked me.

"a2+b2=c2, ma'am." I answered. "The Pythagorean theorem if I am not mistaken."

"Yes. That's right." The teacher responded surprised. "Where'd you learn this?"

"Here and there. Many people understand it in the USA." I responded then asked calmly. "Are you reviewing for the finals next week?"

"How'd you know that?" someone from the back of the room asked.

"My father runs a school where I was born and since finals are always on the same days here and there, I just had to use common sense." I explained. "I will answer one of the questions that was asked earlier now."

"Which one?" the teacher asked curiously.

"It seems that some people in here do not ever look past the school uniform." I started out

cautiously. "I am a female homo sapien."

"What does that mean?" a boy called Takeshi asked.

"It means that she's a girl, stupid." Riku said. "Draco. How come you never tell people off?"

"I got in to a bit of trouble at my last school for beating a boy who was annoying me bloody and that is that." I said. "You should never dwell on history or you will never live today fully."

_Riku is a good friend. Our friendship had started over the lunch break period when I was protecting Daisuke from some rabid yoai fangirls. Of course, Riku's younger twin sister, Risa, hates my guts, but I don't really care about that. Today we have another new student who is named Mio Hio. A funny name for a girl, but who can tell what is weird and what is not now a days? I have met Mio before, but I will not tell you when or where._

"Hello Mio. How have you been?" I asked her. "Has 'that' been bothering you again?"

"No Draco. Nothin' of the sort. I've been a chipper as an otter lately." she answered before falling asleep face-down on her desk.

"That is good. I hope you have a great day." I said softly as not to wake her from her nap.

"Is Miss Hio alright Miss Kamikazawa?" Daisuke asked.

"She is fine. She just was up late unpacking last night." I answered sincerely.

"How do you know?" the overly inquisitive Takeshi asked.

"She lives with my family and I." I told him calmly. "And no. I will not tell you where I live. Mio has enough of a hard time at home with out a crazy stalker following her around all the time."

"Why don't you trust me?" Takeshi asked.

"I only trust as far as I can throw you in a broom closet." I said. "If I threw you any where else, you might end up in America."

"Why do you hate me Draco?" Takeshi asked.

"You are an annoyance and you get on my nerves." I responded. "Why can you not get that through your thick head?"

"Did you called me thick-headed?" the annoyance asked incredulously.

"What do ya think?" Riku asked. "I don't think she likes you very much."

Well that is all I will tell you for now. I hope you will read this story; it took me a while to get enough courage to publish this. Do not laugh.

--

_**1=Peril L **__2=Draco_

CL: That's it. I would like a few reviews.

Draco: Reviews make her happy.

Dark: I think she's crazy…

CL: I have a razor and I'm not afraid ta use it!


	2. Never Alone

CrimsonLaurana: Another chapter!! I hope it's as good as the last one.

Draco: It probably will be.

CL: Thank you for your vote of confidence.

Draco: You are welcome.

CL: I guess not everyone can find peace with themselves.

Draco: I am at peace with myself.

CL: I wasn't talking about you, Draco.

Draco: Then who were you talking about?

CL: Peril L. She doesn't seem to be at peace.

Peril L: I'm fine. Thank you.

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to ****Queen Baka for her nice review.**

--

_I'm back to tell you about my experience with Daisuke Niwa, Satoshi Hiwatari/Hikari, Dark, and Krad. I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter of my story up. I have had a lot on my mind lately. I am rambling again. I am sorry. We are on to the story._

_It started today that Mother said that I was to help Daisuke with his homework. I did not want to, but Mother was adamant on her decision. Fudge! Father was also in on it. I am the youngest of 12 children. My older twin sister is in a coma and it is entirely my fault. I was the one who asked her to come with me to my house. I was the one who wanted to give her a birthday present._

_Sorry. I was a bit spacey for a minute. As I said earlier, Mother wanted me to help Daisuke with his homework. I know it is just an excuse so Dark can come over instead. I can hear Daisuke and Dark talking as clear as I can hear Peril L when she wants to come out. _

"Aderiun!"

_Mother is calling. It seems that Daisuke is here. I should go and greet him._

"Hello Mother, Father, Daisuke." I said politely, as always. "Are you ready to work on your homework, Daisuke?"

_I seem to have caught him at a bad time. He looks nervous. I know why. I can hear Dark talking to him._

(She's getting mad.)

**[Wouldn't you be mad if one of your friends came over to do homework and wasn't?]**

(I guess so.)

_I should probably take his homework and finish it myself, but he would not learn anything._

"Hello Daisuke, Earth to Daisuke. Hey Daisuke Wake Up!" I called to the red-head. "If you do not snap out of your stupor in two seconds I am going to take your homework and finish it for you."

_Oh. What ever. I all ready finished my homework. If Daisuke does not come back from lala-land in one minute, I am going to steal his homework._

**[She looks like she's gonna steal something from you.]**

(I wonder what.)

**[She's looking at you weird.]**

(I kinda noticed that.)

**[Hey! She's gone!]**

(And so's my homework! She took my homework!)

**[Why worry? It's not like she'll destroy it.]**

(No, she told at the beginning of the year that if I didn't finish my homework before day dreaming that she'd take it and finish it for me whether I liked it or not.)

**[And that's a problem why?]**

(She's like Hiwatari-kun. She's already completed college. She only came here because her mom begged her to be somewhat normal.)

**[Okay.]**

(Why are we even talking about this?)

_I have been gone for twenty-five minutes all ready and Daisuke has not come to collect his homework. He and Dark must be having quite an enchanting conversation. Someone is knocking on my door. I will be right back._

"Draco." Daisuke called. "Give me back my homework already."

"It took you long enough." I told him. "It is all done."

"You finished my homework for me?" he questioned.

"Yes." I answered in a monotone. "I told you I would."

"When you told me I thought you were joking." He cried exasperated.

"I never joke about homework." I stated sternly. "If you took as much time studying as you day dream, you might have a few more decent grades."

"I'm sorry Draco-sempai."

"I'm not your sempai!" I said angrily. "I'm the same age as you are."

_Mother just walked in the room._

"Draco, are you mad again?" she asked.

"What do ya think?" I questioned while trying to control my temper. "That I'm putting on a show?"

"Who got you mad this time?" Dad asked. "Was it those voices again?"

"No. Not that." I answered when I got my anger to go down. "Daisuke called me something and I did not like it is all."

_**What's there to get angry over?**_

_I do not like to be called –sempai, all right? I am not much older than Daisuke._

_**I gotcha, but I'm kinda confused.**_

_What is it about this time?_

_**Why Dark and his tamers never learned to multitask.**_

_That is easy enough. He awakens when his tamers are age fourteen._

_**I don't see a connection.**_

_Wait a minute. You know how long you stay with a tamer._

_**Until they die.**_

_Yes. You have an advantage. You get to know your tamers from the ground up._

_**I get it now! Thanks Draco.**_

_You are welcome Peril L._

_**ELSEWHERE**_

"Well that was eventful." Stormy said. "I didn't think that'd happen again."

"What happened again?" asked Cloudy.

"Peril L has a new host." Stormy answered.

"That's quite interesting." Rainy said. "Are we going ta challenge her once again?

"You'll know soon enough." Stormy said. "Yes. All in good time."

--

CL: That's it for now. I'll update again if I get 2 reviews for this story.

Draco: Reviews make her happy.

CL: I think I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter.

Draco: You probably did.

CL: Well, even if I did or not, I'm still going to put it here. 'Shi'ri, please do the disclaimer.

Satoshi: All right. **CrimsonLaurana does not own D.N. Angel or any of the characters original to the story line.** If she did, I'd be locked up till I'm 20.

CL: I never said that. Stop putting words in my mouth.

Daisuke: Please review. –smiles sweetly- If you do. You get a heart-shaped cookie.

CL: I still have that razor.

Krad: Crazy woman.

CL: Review and you get a lock of Dark and Krad's hair.

Dark: What the hell just happened?

CL: DARK NO BAKA! No stealing my candy!

Draco: Please excuse onee-chan, she has been having a rough day.

CL: -stops chasing Dark for a minute- Thank you all for reading my story!

**Have An Awesome Life!!**

_**CrimsonLaurana singing out!**_


	3. Look Again

CrimsonLaurana: Draco's coming back to live here again. YAY!!

Draco: You must have done crack or something to make you this hyper.

CL: Nope!

Dark: Then what happened to you?

CL: Dark's here?! CRAP!!

Daisuke: You're not happy to see us? *cries*

CL: Hey, Daisuke. I didn't see ya there. You get a hug for being so cute! *hugs*

Dai: *stops crying* Why'd you hug me?

CL: Ya seemed sad and I wanted to cheer ya up!

Krad: It seems we've come at a bad time. Master Satoshi, let's go.

CL: Where're ya goin' 'Shi'ri? I thought you wanted ta help Ade move into her new room.

Sato: I don't remember giving you the permission to call me that.

CL: I'm the author of this fic, what I say goes!

Sato: I'm leaving. This place is crazy.

CL: If you leave now, Ade won't be able to go to your *loses train of thought*. What was I sayin' again?

Dark: …

Krad: …

Sato: …

Dai: …

CL: Oh Yeah! I remember! I was going to say … … … … ?

Draco: *gags CL*

Dai: *gasp*

Draco: I am sorry. Sis was about to give away some of the fic's plot. I am terribly sorry.

Dark: **CrimsonLaurana doesn't own D.N. Angel.** If she did, Daisuke and Dark would both need a good psychiatrist.

--

_**Look Again: an entry from the diary of Aderiun Draco Kamikazawa**_

_I am back again. Sorry it took so long; Daisuke would not leave me alone for a bit so I could write my story. *sigh* He is so annoying. I do not care if he is trying to break down the door or trying to unlock it again, because I bought a door made of platinum ore. I do not think he or Dark will be able to get in through there or any of my windows. I actually went in and welded them shut. I am not sure if it will keep them out, but I hope it does. Daisuke's mother is on the phone, please excuse me._

"Hi. Will someone answer me?" the person on the phone asked.

"Hello." I said. "May I ask who is calling?"

"It's Emiko." said Emiko. "Aderiun, dear, why won't you talk to Daisuke anymore?"

"I am being stalked." I told her as politely as she could. "I know who it is too."

_The phone call was short, so I will not go into any details. I will, however tell you the rest of it._

"Who is it, dear?" Emiko asked.

"It is Dark." I explained. "I have known for a while that they are the same person."

_I forgot to explain earlier. I have __E__xtra __S__ensory __P__erception otherwise known as __ESP__. I possibly scared some of you with that. If I did, I am very sorry. _

"It seems he has taken a fancy to you, my dear." Emiko said. "How did you know that Daisuke and Dark are the same person?"

"I can see auras and ghosts." I said. "I do not know why though."

"Well thank you for clearing up my misunderstanding." Emiko said. "Have a good day!"

"You are welcome." I said. "You have one also."

"Thanks, my dear." Emiko repeated. "Good night."

"You are welcome once again." I told her. "You have a good night also."

_I hung up the phone and went to bed. Tomorrow is Easter. I do not want to miss it. _

_The next morning, I got ready to go to church. I put on my purple pantsuit, my favorite purple cross necklace, and my amethyst earrings then left my room. I saw Daisuke outside, so I decided to wear one of my wigs. I chose my black one with red highlights today. I hope he does not recognize me. I am going to talk with contractions, so he probably will not notice. It is about 7 o'clock right now._

"Excuse me miss. I'm looking for a friend of mine." Daisuke said. "Have you seen her?" 

"No. Sorry, I haven't seen anyone today besides you." I said.

"Well thanks anyway." Daisuke said with a pout. "If you see her, could you please call me?"

"Sure, why not." I said. "I've got nothing better to do later."

"You'll help me?" Daisuke asked. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome, sir." I said. "Don't you know you're not supposed ta talk ta strangers?"

"You don't seem like a stranger." Daisuke said. "I would like to see you again someday."

"Okay, fine. We'll talk again." I said agitated. "I hope you're day gets better sir."

"Thanks again, ma'am. I never got your name." Daisuke said. "What is it?"

"Laurana. Nice ta meet cha Mr. Daisuke Niwa." I said.

"How'd ya know my name?" Daisuke asked flabbergasted.

"Easy. I've got ESP." I said. "Got a problem with that?"

"No. I don't. You're pretty cool." Daisuke said. "I really would like to see you again."

"Okay, I'll talk ta ya later." I said. "I gotta get ta church."

"Bye." Dai-chan said.

"Bye." I said.

_As soon as Daisuke left, I unfurled my wings and flew to church. When I got there, I found an interesting sight. Satoshi was there, just sitting in a pew reading a bible. I saw him look up when I entered, then went back to reading. My parents were not in the church yet, so I picked us a pew. It seemed that Satoshi was having a very interesting conversation with Krad. Here is what I heard._

**{What are you reading Master Satoshi?}**

{The Bible.}

**{And why are you reading the bible?}**

{I feel like it.}

**{And why do you feel like it?}**

{Draco comes here every Sunday and I wanted to see what it was like.}

**{And why does Draco come here every Sunday?}**

{I'll let you ask her yourself later if you shut up.}

**{You really mean it? Thank you Master Satoshi.} **

_While Satoshi was distracted, I tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me._

"Hey 'Shi'ri, could you move your head a tiny bit to the right." I whispered. "I can not see the preacher."

"Sure." Satoshi whispered back.

_I have always enjoyed coming here. It seems that all the bad memories and other things just melt away. I hope 'Shi'ri and Krad think so too. I should stop thinking before I wake up Peril L. See you later._

_Church just ended. It is now 1 o'clock in the afternoon. I am going home and taking a nap with all my windows covered with carbonite. A very strong, durable ore that can keep almost anything out of the room, the only side effect is that you have to pet the ore to make it harden completely. It seems that I need better technology. I've kept my wig on all day also._

_When I made it home, Dark was waiting by the gate. It seems I have got to tell him, there is no way around it. Later, after my nap, I will go outside and tell him. I did not wish to let him or any one else know though. *sigh* _

_Dark is walking this way. I guess he wishes to talk with me. Every thing is so complicated. I saw my sister walking by. From behind a bush I called to her._

"Hey, Reader!" I whispered. "Over here!"

"Oh, hey Aderiun, what's up?" Laurana asked. "Got into boy trouble again?"

"Yes, can you help me out?" I asked quietly.

"Sure, what am I supposed ta do?" Reader asked. "Blabber at him till he leaves?"

"Anything, just get him away from me." I said.

"Gotcha sis." Reader said.

_Reader walked over to Dark and started to talk to him._

"Hello, sir, why are you standing outside my gate?" Reader asked.

"Hey, are you Laurana?" Dark asked.

"Yeah, what's it ta you?" Reader asked.

"Did ya meet my red-headed friend earlier?" Dark asked

"Yes, I did. Why do ya ask?" Reader wondered.

"I think he's got a crush on you." Dark said matter-of-factly.

"I could tell by the way he was practically drooling over me, Mr. Mousy." Reader said diligently.

"I'm sorry for any inconveniences, Miss…?" Dark asked curiously.

"Crimson, Laurana Crimson." Reader stated,

"Okay, Miss Crimson." Dark said flirtingly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mousy. I've gotta go." Reader said finally.

"Why?" Dark asked.

"I've got ta get home or my mom'll be worried." Reader told the guy.

"I hope to see you again." Dark stated vigorously.

"It's a maybe." Reader told him coldly.

"Okay then. Bye." Dark said downtrodden.

"Bye." Reader said flatly.

_**Finally! He wouldn't leave me alone. What kind of person is he? I know he's a curse, but I've never known someone with such a playboy personality. I wish that he and Daisuke would leave me alone. Why do I have to be the one they both think they have a crush on? Well Aderiun seems perfectly fine. I guess I shouldn't have left the office, she's happy to see me though, so my visit wasn't a waste. I need to tell her to call 'Shi'ri so Dark & Daisuke will get off her tail.**_

"Aderiun, you need to call 'Shi'ri and tell him to meet ya in the park. I'll bring Dark and Daisuke." Reader said.

"I have got it. You do not need to yell." I said.

"You know ya don't hafta talk like that around me, little sis." Reader said.

"I know. I'll talk like normal 'round you." I said.

"Okay, I've got the Niwa's home phone number. I'll call 'em now." Reader said.

**Ring! **

**Ring! **

**Ring!**

**Rin….**

"Hello, whose calling?" Emiko asked.

"It's Laurana. How've ya been Emiko?" Reader asked.

"Good, how've you been?"

"Awesome, I've actually published my sister's autobiography." Reader said.

"Good job. Is there something else you want?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah, could you send Daisuke to the park at 6:30?" Reader asked. "Draco needs to tell him something."

"Okay, he'll be there." Emiko said.

"Thank You!" Reader exclaimed.

**End Phone Call # 1 Emiko Niwa**

"Okay, sis, you can call 'Shi'ri now." Reader said.

"Thanks sis." I said. "Now I don't have to call Daisuke's."

_I'll tell Dark & Daisuke as soon as I can call up 'Shi'ri. I know I said that I'd tell him after my nap, but it is bugging me. Well, here goes. I dialed his home phone and I got the dial for a second._

**Ring! **

**Ring! **

**Ring! **

**Ring!**

**Rin….**

"Hello. Is any one there?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, who's this?" a familiar voice asked.

"It is Draco." I said a little louder.

"Hello, Draco! How long has it been since we last talked?" Kei Hiwatari asked.

"Quite a while, may I talk with Satoshi, please, sir?" I asked him.

"Yes, you may. Could you wait a minute for me to get him?" Kei asked.

"Yes. That will be all right." I told him calmly.

_I heard him set down the phone and walk up the stairs. Then I heard a door open and heard a soft voice saying. _"Draco's on the phone and would like to talk to you." _I knew it was Kei the minute I heard his voice, then I saw a flashback. _

**FLASHBACK**

_I was 10 years old and very curious. I asked questions to anyone who would listen and people started to get fed up with me. Once everyone got to the breaking point, I was sent to college in Paradigm, Texas. That wasn't too far from my home in Hope, Louisiana. I don't see why I have to go to college already though, I'm only 10. Sheesh, it's not like asking questions is a crime! _

"_Why do I gotta go ta college Mom?" I had asked. "I'm only 10. Are you crazy or something? I'll Get picked on and everything, just like in High School."_

_The answer I got wasn't expected. It seems even I have to work harder to figure out stuff. _

"_Aderiun, dear, I don't mean to put you on the spot, but you need to go to college." Mom had told me with a non-arguable tone. "I didn't get you a good education so you could flunk out before you get a college diploma."_

"_Okay Mom, I'll do my best!" I had told her confidently. "Leave it to me, I'll get my diploma and make you proud!"_

"_I'll be rootin' for ya kiddo." Dad praised my courage. "I know you'll do great!"_

"_Thanks, Dad, Mom. I'll do my best!" I had said excitedly. "Do I need to pack or what?"_

"_No, darling, we put some money in your bank account." Mom said. "Is that okay with you?"_

"_That's fine." I said softly. "I don't mind."_

"_Alright, girly, you'll be leaving on Monday." Uncle Dante told me. "Is that alright with you?"_

"_That's perfect!" I said happily. "I'll be able to see everyone at church before I go!"_

"_Yes, now get to bed. You've got a long day tomorrow." Aunt Nicole had said stoically. _

"_Gotcha, I'll get to bed now." I said. "See ya'll tomorrow."_

"_Love ya sweetie." Mom said. "You need to get used to talking without contractions and stuff like that."_

"_I see. So that means I can not talk in slang any more?" I asked curiously. "I guess that will be better for school if I can talk with out contractions and with out conjunctions."_

"_That's my girl!" Dad told me proudly. "I know you'll be the best in everything you try."_

"_Thank you for the vote of confidence, Father." I said. "I am will go to bed now, Good Night all!"_

_They all said Good Night then I went to bed. I fell asleep about 9 o'clock._

_I woke up at 7:30 A.M. the next day. I took a shower and then got my church clothing. Today I am to wear an amethyst colored dress with matching jewelry, makeup, and shoes. Father said I looked like a Princess. I thanked him and went to Sunday school. That is where I met Satoshi Hiwatari and my life changed for ever. Through the whole lesson, I felt his eyes on me. I know my eyes change according to my mood, so, since I was happy, my eyes were the color of warm blood, crimson I think it is called. He talked to me after the end of the sermon that day._

"_Hello, my name is Satoshi Hiwatari. What's your name?" the blue-haired boy said._

"_Nice to meet you 'Shi'ri, my name is Aderiun Draco Kamikazawa." I told him. Nice meet you!"_

"_What'd you call me?" Satoshi asked me. _

"_I give every one I meet a nickname. You get 'Shi'ri because of the last three letters of your first name and last two letters of your last name."_

"_You're a weird girl." Satoshi said to me._

"_And why do I care? I do not care what people think of me." I said matter-of-factly. "My family calls me Draco."_

"_People call me Satoshi." Satoshi said. _

"_Nope, I like 'Shi'ri and that is what I will call you when ever we meet if people are not around." I told him solemnly. "The only one who calls me Aderiun I have not seen in a couple of years."_

"_That's sad." Satoshi said. "Is this you last day at church here?"_

"_Yes, it is. Tomorrow I will be in Paradigm, Texas." I told him sadly. "I do not want to go."_

"_Why are you going to Paradigm, Texas?" Satoshi asked. "You don't seem the type to leave home easily."_

"_I am not going because I want to go, my mother told me I should go and get the best education that I can." I told him._

"_What grade are you going in?" Satoshi asked. "You seem like you're a 4__th__ or 5__th__ grader."_

"_No, I am a college student." I said._

"_Really? So am I." Satoshi said. "I'll also be starting tomorrow."_

"_Awesome! I know we'll be great friends!" I said happily._

"_Yes, I hope so." Satoshi said. "You really are unique."_

"_No, I am not. My twin sister and I are a lot alike." I said insistently._

"_Twin sister? I had thought you were an only child." Satoshi said._

"_No, Reader has already finished college. Now she owns her own company, The Reader's Book Publishers." I told him. "You are the only person I will tell this to, do not betray my trust."_

_The next day, Father and Kei decided we were to be engaged._

**END FLASHBACK**

_Satoshi finally got on the phone._

"Hello, Draco? Sorry I took so long. I was reading." Satoshi said.

"That is all right." I said.

"What did you want?" Satoshi asked.

"I need you to come to the park with me." I said.

"Why?" Satoshi asked.

"Dark will not stop stalking me." I said. "I finally had to get Reader to distract him, so I could slip past."

"Okay. What time?" Satoshi asked.

"6:30. Thank you." I said. "You are the best!"

"Bye." Satoshi said.

Bye!" I said happily.

**TIME SKIP 2 HOURS**

_Reader was waiting for me with Dark at the entrance to the park and I have 'Shi'ri with me. After we all were together, we started talking. Here is what was said._

"Hey Commander, what're you doin' here?" Dark asked.

"I am with my fiancée." Satoshi said.

"Who's your fiancée?" Dark asked. "It doesn't seem like you'd be one to be engaged."

"Why don't you ask the twins?" Satoshi asked. "They might know the answer."

"But first," Sis and I said together. "You have to guess who's who."

"The one on the right is Draco, and the one of the left is Laurana." Dark guessed.

"Nope, you're wrong." We said together once again.

"I'm Laurana." Reader said from the right.

"And I'm Draco." I said from the left.

"Punishment game!" We said at the same time.

"What does that mean?" Dark asked. "Isn't that copyright?"

"Nope, it's not." Reader said, "Our game is different than whatever you're thinkin'

about."

"Yeah, our game isn't close to your mental image." I said. "I bet you were thinking it was something perverted."

"Probably sister, I do not really like Dark very much any more." Reader said in perfect imitation of my voice and accent. "I am very sorry for the trouble I have caused."

"Yeah sis, I was wonderin' when we'd be getting' home." I said exactly like Reader usually talks. "I reckon that's why it's time ta head fer tha hills."

"You guys are really weird." Dark said awkwardly. "I can't tell you apart."

"You'll have to if you want to date Reader!" L and I said simultaneously. "I think you'll understand soon enough."

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Dark said confuzzeled.

"Satoshi, get over here!" I called, "I want to tell Dark already!"

"Tell me what?" the before-mentioned asked.

"'Shi'ri and I are engaged, silly." I said.

"Since when?" Dark asked taken aback. "I thought Laurana was the one engaged."

"No, it's been Ade since a little after our 10th Birthday." Reader said. "You can't judge a book by its cover!"

"Ugh! I'm getting out of here!" Dark said scarily as he called Wiz and flew off. "I can't take this!"

"Dark, come back!" Reader said. "Is it all right if I go after him, Sister?"

"Go ahead. No one's stopping you." I told her matter-of-factly.

"Thank you!" Reader said.

"Go on already. You're gonna miss him." I said.

"Gotcha! See ya soon!" Reader calls back as she flies off on her silver wings. "Dark! Get back here you baka!"

"She's weird, isn't she?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes, and that's why I love her." I said. "Never underestimate her!"

"Okay, are you going to take me home?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes, you want me to fly you?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess. As long as you don't run into any walls." Satoshi informed me stoically.

"I'm not the one who runs into walls." I say as I unfurl my golden wings. "That's Reader's job."

"You're both weird girls." Satoshi said.

"I know that. You don't have ta tell me twice." I said as I lifted off. "It's time for us to get going, Satoshi."

"Okay Draco, I'm coming." Satoshi said.

_I flew him home, and then Reader came in with a wounded Dark._

"Reader, what happened to him?" I asked. "It looks like he ran into a barbed wire fence."

"Yeah, but he actually ran into the electric fence out front." She said guiltily. "He thought I was you and tried ta get away. I warned him about the fence, but he wouldn't listen."

"Crazy bastard, thinking he could fly anywhere he pleased." I said disdainfully.

"Yeah, I know, but Daisuke's hurt too now!" Reader exclaims dramatically. "I shouldn't have said that, should I?"

"No, you were not." I said. "Since you know now you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise not to. Cross my heart and hope to die." Reader said.

"Good. Now help me bandage him up." I said. "We have to hurry and get him out of his shirt before it gets stuck to his body."

"Gotcha. I'm so glad that we've done this before." Reader said. "Or I'd be really embarrassed right now."

_That is all for now. I will tell you more later._

--

CL: *mumbles something like* I wasn't gonna tell him! I was gonna tell him something else!

Draco: I don't believe you.

CL: *takes off gag* Sorry Ade. I thought Mr. Satoshi Hiwatari was gonna be nicer. I was horribly wrong! *starts to cry*

Dai: Hey! Hiwatari-kun is nice!

CL: *stops crying* Yeah. As a wild bear!

Krad: Satoshi-sama, do you wish me to dispose of the human?

CL: Kill me and you get a haircut. I'll come back to life and cut off all your precious hair… *Dark cuts her off*

Dark: *laughs* Oh, Krad. You got burned.

CL: and same goes for Dark. *she finishes*

Everyone: WHAT!!

CL: What? The demand for Dark's and Krad's hair has reached an all-time high.

Draco: *whispers to CL* Are you serious?

CL: *whispers back* Aren't I always?

Draco: *says out loud* Dark, Krad, you may want to run. When sis gets pissed, no one, but me, has been able to get her out of it.

CL: *gets mad* You Guys Will Die Now!!

Everyone: Scary…

CL: *mood swing* Ooh. It's a pretty butterfly! My Butterfly! *unfurls silver wings*

Draco: Oh great. Not again!

Sato: What is going to happen now?

Draco: Wait and see.

CL: *jumps off the building* Come back butterfly. I want to see if you're a monarch or not. *flies off screen*

Krad: Bi-polar much?

Dai: Is that why she's so strange?

Draco: Oh great. Satoshi, help me find sis!

Sato: Why?

Draco: Sis is missing! Don't You Care?!

Sato: No.

Draco: You Don't! I Hate You!! *stalks off after CL*

Sato: What'd I do this time? *walks after Draco*

Krad: Master Satoshi, wait for me! *follows Satoshi*

Dai: I'm gonna look for CL. BYE DARK! *Daisuke runs after Draco*

Dark: Daisuke, get back here. Daisuke, are you listening to me?! Daisuke!!! *chases Daisuke*

CL: *walks out of closet* Are they gone?

Draco: *walks out of same closet* Now we don't have to tell them about your pet in the cellar.

CL: I don't? Yay! *Satoshi walks into the room*

Sato: What pet?

Draco: You heard?

Sato: Yes. I did. What pet CL?

CL: You'll meet her soon enough.

**AN: Next chapter we get to see Laurana in action.**

_**CrimsonLaurana Signing Out!**_


End file.
